The Story of Lily and James Potter
by dRcMhPgGgDaS0405
Summary: This is what I believe Lily and James's life would have been like, and how they died. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Lily and James Potter

Contents:

I.How we know Lily and James Potter 

The starting of their Journey

How the two future lovers meet

Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Three Friends help the fourth friend.

Lily finds out the secret

The 7th year

They marry

Harry is born

The ending of their lives

Epilogue

Chapter 1 

How we know Lily and James Potter

"Lily, you take Harry and go into the bedroom, I'll try and take him." " But James you can't do it al-" "Lily, I love you." " I love you too James!" Lily took Harry from James's arm. That was the last time he was going to see his son. Lily kissed James goodbye and shut the door.

Lily looked at Harry and a tear ran down her cheek. She realized then that she would never see her son grown up and go to Hogwarts and become the greatest wizard he could become. It never crossed her mind that he would be the most famous young wizard out of anyone's time.

There was a huge bang. Lily heard James yell in panic.Lord Voldamort would kill all three of them. The love of her life was gone.

The door to Harry's bedroom caved in. And she saw him. Over six feet tall with a long cloak. She couldn't see his face. " Move Potter." said the cold droning voice from under the cloak." You'll have to kill me if you want Harry!" said Lily back to You Know Who. But it was no good. And she knew that. "Ha. That can be arranged." And with a blinding green light and a shrieking scream, Lily Potter was gone.

Harry fell to the floor from Lily's arms. He started to cry. Voldamort just laughed at the young Potter. Then he-who-must-not-be-named said an incantation that sent another blinding green light to Harry, but the light just stopped in front of Harry. It spread out all over the room, but never touched Harry. Then a deep scream filled the room and Voldamort disappeared. Harry James Potter was left in a room turned charcoal black and the rest of the house on fire. Lily and James Potter were now dead. And their story would become legend. A legend that would make their son a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-Whoops, I forgot to add this too the last chapter. I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I do not. I do however own a couple of characters that I created._

Chapter 2

The starting of their Journey

Lily Evans was a normal 11-year-oldwitch-to-be. She was short for her age, but she was also unusually beautiful. She had long flowing red hair that was a little past her shoulders. Her smile was perfect. She never had to have braces or anything on her teeth. They were even naturally white. But her main trait was her bring emerald green eyes. Anyone who looked into them could just see all the beauty in this young girl.

Lily grew up just outside of London, England with her mother, father and her older sister Petunia. Since their father was an exceptionally good lawyer, the Evans family well endowed. Their house was very large decorated with many artifacts from all over the world.

On the second floor there were four bedrooms. One was the master bedroom. The another two belonged to Lily and Petunia. But, Lily hardly ever entered her bedroom. Lily had her own place in the attic, which was not even an attic because it was furnished like another living area. Lily spent most of her time up there reading buy the baywindow and writing many of her exciting storys that dipicted her going to new and exciting places away from her family. She had decorted the room with pictures she had draw to go along with her stories, most of them dipicting Petunia being eaten by something, falling from a huge height, or just plain suffering her death. They walls were also decorated with beautiful pictures of her favorite flowers, rose's and lily's.

"Lily, Lily!" yelled her sister in her annoying cackling voice of her. Lily could hear Petunia pounding up the stairs to her secret hide-out from a **retched** life. Lily blocked out the noise and contiuned to read by the sunlight in the window. Petunia then barged into the attic and pushed the book, "The war of the Worlds." out of Lily's hands. "Hey! Give that back!" Oh shut itLily! Mum just told me to give this letter to youbecause you got it in themail. You and go back to your precious book now." At that Petunia threw the letter in Lily's lap and skipped out of her room humming some song bythe Beatles.

As Lily was about to pick up her book on the ground, Lily found something odd about the letter. The writing on the envolpe was written in beautiful green handwritting. But that wasnt the odd thing about it. The odd thing about the envolpe was the way it was adressed to Lily.

Ms.Lily Evans

Number 1 Angle Wood Crest

Attic on the top-most floor

London, England.

_"How could this person know where I was at in my house?" _Lily thought to herself. She turned over the envelope. It was sealed with a red sticker. "Hog-warts. Hogwarts?" said Lily trying to pronounce the name on the seal correctly. Lily ripped open the envelope, and also tried not to rip the whole thing to shreds, and she succeeded. Has Lily began to open the envelope; she saw the familiar green-inked handwriting again. Lily opened the envelope and then began to read out loud:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What the bloody hell is this?" said Lily. She was staring at the letter like it was a lion about to pounce on her. "MUM! DAD!" yelled Lily as she ran threw her room, opened the door and ran down the stairs leading to the second floor. "MUM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Lily as she stood the foot of the second stairs leading to the entrance hall. "Jesus Mary and Joseph! What are you yelling about Lily?" said her mother as she came from the study. "What is this letter?" said Lily handing the letter to her mother as her father came into the room from his office.

Lily's mother scanned the letter and mumbled the letter out loud. Her father read over her mother's shoulder. He was 6'3, her mother being 5'3. "Oh Lily!" said her mother as she pulled her into a lung-crushing hug. "Wh-what? What's going on? What does this letter mean mum?" said Lily trying to pull her mother away from her. "Lily!" said her mother backing away with tears in her eyes. "Your a witch! Oh I'm so happy for you!" said her mother pulling her into yet another painful huge. "What do you mean I'm a witch? Witches aren't real mum!" said Lily. She was starting to get irritated from her mothers cries of joy. Lily could feel her dad pulling her mum away from his Lily. "Lily, my grandmother and motherwere a witches." said herfather. "How can this be? Witches aren't real!" "Lily, yes they are." said her father smiling at her. "How come you never told me then?" said Lily. "Because we didn't want to you to get scared. And, we didn't know if you really were, and if you weren't, we didn't want you to be too disappointed. Lily was still looking at her mom and dad like they were crazy. "What the hell is all the commotion about?" said Petunia coming down the stairs. "Stop cursing! And, your sister is a witch! She just got her letter!" said her mother pulling Lily into yet another painful huge. "Mum! Stop it!" said Lily. "We are going to Diagon Alley to get your things tomorrow!"said her father"Where?" "Diagon Alley, it's where you buy your school supplies dear." said her dad as he pulled her into a nice comfortable huge. "Oh ok." said Lily as she pulled away and began to go back to her attic. Petunia gave her an evil stare. "Freak. I knew something was wrong with you." "Go to hell Petunia." "MUM!"

* * *

"James! You got your letter from Hogwarts!" yelled Mr. Potter as he pounded up the stairs to his son's bedroom. "Really! Yes!" James poking his head out from his bedroom. "Yes, here you go James!" Mr. Potter handed the letter to his son.

James Potter was a normal 11-year-old wizard-to-be. He had round black glasses and hazel/brown eyes. He was pretty tall for an 11-year-old boy. He also had jet-black hair that made him look very manly, even though he was only 11. His hair was always messed up, and ever since he was born, it felt like, his mother complained about it. "James! Can I just at least trim it!" his mum would always say. He hated it more then ever.

Just like Lily's family, James's family were very rich. Mr. Potter was head auror at the Ministry and his mother was a healer at St.Mungo's. They were also very well off with a three story house in Godrick Hollow. James had a room with his own bathroom and spent, what felt like it to his parents, more then his life in his room. He was always pulling practical jokes on the family. He had no siblings, but relatives that didn't live with them came to visits often.

**James opened the letter his father just gave him. "Just like dear old mum and dads letters." said James to himself as he threw the letter on his massive desk. He then just sat back down on his bed and continued reading a book about quiddict. "I'm defiantly going to try out for Quddict in my second year. Chaser maybe." said James to himself. "JAMES!" yelled Mrs. Potter from downstairs. James poked his head out from his room again. "Yes mum?" yelled James back to her. "Were going to the Diagon Alley tomorrow!" "OK!"**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Again, i do not own anything of the Harry Potter books. I wish, so i could be rich and be married to some Famous movie star and other things that don;t need to be mentioned...but i don't so OH WELL! LoL_

Chapter 3

"Dad, are you sure were in the right place, I mean this looks so run down and old. I thought they could do magic." Said Lily as they approached the Leaky Caldron. "Yes sweetie it is. It just looks this way so muggles wont think it's suspicious." Said her dad has he opened the door. "Oh, and muggles are non-magical people like myself and your mother and sister." But Lily wasn't paying attention because what she saw was amazing to her eyes and mind.

The little restaurant was filled with people in all different colored robes sitting in armchairs and at tables talking about many differ tent things. " Oh, I just can't believe that the Ministry of Magic is trying to find a new Minister! It's so absurd! I can't understand it!" "Well, first of all Rene, Minister Laggan is horrible to the wizarding society! He makes up stupid laws like not allowing witches to be able to make healing herb potions! Now that's absurd! And, the law states that…" But before Lily could hear anymore, a man that was a little hunched over and going bald came over to her and her father. "Welcome to the Leaky Caldron! My name is Tom. How may I help you?" said Tom. He had a smile that could make anyone cringe, but he was very friendly. "Oh, well hello Mr. Tom." Said Lily's father. " We were wondering if someone could show us how to get into Diagon Alley?" asked her father. "Ahhhh! Muggles I see! Well, yes, I can be of service. Just follow me." Said Tom as he led them to the back of the store. He opened the back. Lily accepted to see scene of lovely colors and many many people, but all she saw was a little area enclosed by bricks and a few trashcans. "Umm sir. I don't think this is the right place. I said Diagon Alley not the back all-" "Oh dear child! Please hold on one moment. That's one impatient, but lovely daughter you have there sir." Said Tom to Mr. Evans.

Mr. Evans smiled at his daughter. "Be patient Lily." Said her father calm as a clam. Lily then saw Tom tap a long stick, which she suspected was a wand, on the brick wall in six different places. Lily then looked away, but then she heard a little rumbled. When she turned back, she saw the bricks moving to make an oval doorway. "Amazing…" whispered Lily. But, what she saw next she couldn't even describe. There was a little street filled to the brim with hundreds of people. Each person was either wearing different colored robes, or black robes with some sort of crests on them. The little street was lined with shops with different products in the windows. One shop she saw was a wand shop that had been open since 382 B.C.! Another shop had every owl ever known to man hooting outside the shop. And at the far end of the street she saw a tall white building that she thought looked like Buckingham Palace. "This, little miss, is Diagon Alley." Lily nodded her head, but she hadn't really listened to him.

"Now, you too have a good time shopping for your school supplies. Oh! And if you don't have an account opened at Gringotts, you may make one, and then you get enough money to buy all your school supplies this year. Have a wonderful time!" Said Tom as he walked back into the Leaky Caldron. Lily looked back and saw the bricks going back to their original position. "Dad, this is amazing!" said Lily as she looked around. She saw a store that had every candy known to man, and even candies she had never seen before. She then saw a store that had books. Oh, it was Lily's dream! She stopped walking and looked into the window. Books, books, and more books lined the walls one shelves and tables. Each book cover was a different color. And, she also saw a book that was bigger then her!

"Lily, we'll go in there as soon as we get the money out of my families account." Said her father as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "You have an account?" "Well, yes dear, I mean I had many relatives that were wizards. They kept the account just in case another magical family member came. But see, it's very odd for _you_ to be a magical." Lily looked at her father quizzically. "Why?" "Oh well, as far has our family line goes back, there has never been a witch in the family. Always wizards. And only one child usually is. See Uncle Harold was a wizard; he was the one in our family. And we your mum and I only had two girls, so we thought we would never have a magical child. But, as it turns out, you were magical! You're the first woman to be a witch in the Evans family line!" said Lily's father pulling her into a one-arm hug. "Ah, here we are! Gringotts!" but before Lily could walk up the steps to this white beautiful building, she was knocked to the ground by something.

"Oh bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" said someone to her helping her up. It sounded like a young boy. "It's ok. Don't worry abo-" but we Lily looked up from brushing the dirt off her skirt, she saw the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Lily then caught herself. "I meant to say, well ummm what I meant to say was ummm..?" The boy laughed. "Ah, I guess I'm just so cute that you just can't speak in front of me?" the boy laughed again. "No!" said Lily blushing more and more. "It's because you knocked the wind out of me!" the boy laughed again. "Lily! Lets go! We have to be home by supper or else your mother will be very upset. "Bye, nice meeting you _Lily." _yelled the boy as he walked away 'I swear if I see this concieded arrogant boy at school, I will most defiantly murder him!" Lily thought to herself.

As James entered Diagon Alley for the 4th, maybe 5th time in his life he saw all the familiar shops. Ollivanders wand shop, the ice cream shop that had the bestbutterbeer vanilla milkshake, and famous wizarding bank Gringotts.

"Ok James, meet me at Gringotts in 30 minutes. Here's 20 gallons. Please don't get anything you wont use more then once dear!" said Mrs. Potter to her son. He smiled his smirk he received from his father. "Sure mum! Whatever you say!" said James as he headed for the Quddict store.

James looked into the window to see if there had been any new additions of brooms to the store, but he just saw the same old Cleansweep flouting in the air next to a manican in a Chudly Cannons uniform. "Merlin, can't they just get another broom! I have this one, I want a faster one!" said James to himself very quietly. James entered the store. He saw many colorful uniforms and robes of different quddict team colors. His favorite team had to be the Chudly Cannons, who were doing bloody well this year for the first time in 50 years.

After James was done with the quddict shop( he bought a snitch and broom shaped suckers), he headed towards the ice cream shop. He bought his favorite drink, a butterbear, vanilla shake. As he was sitting on a bench eating his shake, he noticed his watch. "Oh bloody hell! I'm gunna be late metting mum!" said James. He then finished his milkshake quickly and sprinted towards Gringotts. As he was heading up the stairs, he ran into something that was a beautiful shade of red. "Oh bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" said James. James helped the person up, only to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "It's ok. Don't worry abo-" said the girl. But when she spotted James, she stopped talking. "I meant to say, well ummm what I meant to say was ummm..?" James laughed. Ah, I guess I'm just so cute that you just can't speak in front of me?" said james, but as soon as he had said that sentence, he knew he had just said the wrong thing. "No!" said the girl in a very angry voice. "It's because you knocked the wind out of me!" James was very angry at himself, but he couldn't help but laugh. Just when James was about to apoligize, some called from behind them. "Lily! Lets go! We have to be home by supper or else your mother will be very upset." Said, what must have been the girls father, from about 25 feet up the the steps. "Bye, nice meeting you _Lily." _Yelled James behind her. 'She's so pretty. I wonder if she's a first year like me. Merlin, I would give anything to be-' "JAMES!" James's mother had interrupted his thoughts. "Coming mum!" said James back, running up the stairs to Gringotts back. James could feel in the pit of his stomach that this Lily girl was going to be his one and only love. He could just feel it.

_A/N- Oh, I forgot to mention! My crazy boyfriend made a HP parody. it's highly amusing, so i will be posting it soon, because he's to lazy to make an account! LoL so yep! Oh, and big thank you too sappy1990 and True Slytherin Witch for reviewing! I hope more people do like my story though! I working on it really hard! sappy1990 True Slytherin Witch  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

For Lily and James, September first had come by unusually fast. After the day in Diagon Alley, all Lily could do was organize, pack, unpack, and organize some more. Every time she would put another thing in her huge trunk, she would find something that didn't fit and have to take both things out and try it again. And this process went over and over again.

"Oh, this is bloody useless!" yelled Lily throwing one of her new robes and a potions book on the floor. "Gosh, I absolutely hate packing! This is the worst part! But, at least I will be able to organize more when I get to Hogwarts tomorrow." At the thought of arriving at Hogwarts and getting to her dorm and having loads of fun learning magic, which she thought never existed. "Oh my books! I just have to bring some of my books!" Lily ran upstairs to her attic. "Oh, what should I bring? The Great Gatsby? No. Oh, how about The Lord of the Rings Triology! Yes, that sounds good to read at a magical school!" Lily put the books on the lounge table near the bookshelves she was looking at. "Humm lets see. To Kill a Mocking Bird? Yes, what a wonderful book." She put the book on top of the three other books.

About an hour Later, Lily had 15 books all piled up on the table. "Well, I think that these books will suit since I have to read loads of other school books. And they must have a library there! I just have to read books about my people! Oh this is so absolutely exciting! I can't wait to leave tomorrow." Said Lily grabbing five books and running down the stairs to her bedroom to pack more.

* * *

"James! Can you at least pack _something?"_ James's mother had opened his bedroom door to find him reading yet another quiddict book with nothing yet packed into his overly large trunk. "Mum! Can you please knock before you come in! What if I had been in the buff or something!" said James throwing his book into his trunk. It made a big "_thump!"_ as it hit the bottom.

"Oh please. Since when do you walk around nude in your room? Now, please pack! You're leaving tomorrow!" James looked wide-eyed at his mother. "Tomorrow! It's already August 31st! Bloody-" "Don't you even finish that sentence James Daniel Potter! When I come back in an hour I expect to see everything neatly folded in your trunk! And if not, you will most defiantly not be having a fun Christmas break!" James's mother left the room.

"Ok, well were do I begin? Oh who cares!" at that, James opened his drawers and picked up a pile of cloths and threw them into his, what seemed like, his bottom-less huge trunk. "Humm, well I think that looks good!"

* * *

"Lily, darling! Lets hurry please! You have to be at Kings Cross Station in 25 minutes!" hollered Lily's father from the kitchen. "Oh bloody hell! I haven't even dried my hair yet!" Lily hurried faster and dried her hair, and then lugged her huge trunk too the foyer downstairs and then the family rushed into the car. "God, why do _I_ have to go with? I don't care that Lily is leaving. She can go to Mars for all-" "Petunia Andrea Evans! Shut your mouth this instant!" yelled Lily's mother from the front seat to the back. Lily looked at her sister with a devious smile. She didn't care what her sister said, but it made her smile whenever her sister made fun of her, because then she would be yelled at.

As the Evans family reached Kings Cross Station, they heaved the loaded trunk out of the boot and headed towards the door. "Oh! We only have 10 minutes! We must hurry and get a trolley!" Mr. Evans ran to the trolley station and grabbed one, and then put Lily's trunk on to it and headed off to the train terminals. "Now, where is this terminal? It's says Platform 9 3/4. Where the bloody hell is that?" "Honey! Please do not swear in front of the children!" said Lily's mom. Lily smiled. Her mum thought they were so innocent, but of course they weren't. They never had been. The whole family was headed to the platform 9when Lily felt a tap on her back. When Lily turned around, she didn't meet eyes, but a pair of black spectacles. "Oh. It's you again." said Lily staring at the boy that had bumped into her on the Gringotts stairs. "Well, hello _Lily._" said the boy with his smirk again. "Yes, my name is Lily. And what is yours?" "James Potter at your service!" said James throwing out his hand. Lily shook it for about 2 seconds and thrust her hand back to her side. "Platform 9 3/4, if you didn't know where is was, is right there." James pointed to a column seperating platform 9 and 10. "Oh please! Don't be so sil-" but before Lily could finish her sentence, James gripped his trolley, and sprinted towards the barrier. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What is that boy doing!" yelled Lily dad. And just as he had started, the boy disappeared into the barrier. "Oh my word! The boy has gone!" said Lily's mother, shocked to no end. "Well, I guess that's how I'll be going then."

* * *

James got on to the train. He found an empty compartment right at the front of the train. "Perfect." he whispered to himself. James entered the compartment and threw his trunk on the rack. He plopped down on the seat and laid down. "Now, all I have to do is find some mates and I'm set!" James sat up and looked out the compartment window. He started to look at the people walking by. He saw older student and he saw other first years like him, who were scared to death. And then he saw a young boy, who was a first year. He had dark black hair a little past his ears. He was a little shorter then James, and he was just the kind of mate James was looking for. James opened his door. "Oi!" he yelled. The black haired boy looked back. "Want to come sit with me?" James said. "Sure!" and the black haired boy joined James in the compartment.

"I'm James Potter." said James putting out his hand. "Sirius Black." he shook James's hand, but James let go very quickly. "Black?" Sirius looked down. "Y-yeah." James looked at Sirius. Just by his answer, James could tell he was ashamed of his family's reputation. "Well, don't look so sad mate! I mean were going to Hogwarts for Merlin's sake!" said James slapping him on the back. Sirius looked up smiling. "Yeah! I mean I can't wait! " He said sitting down. "So are you buying anything on the trolley?" said James. As the train started to move, James sat down. All of the sudden, a boy, that was defiantly a first year, knocked on the compartment door. He was shorter then James and Sirius, and had brown hair. He was very abnormally skinny, and very pale. He slid the door open. "Do you mind if I join you two?" said the boy. He sounded very nervess "Of course mate!" Sirius said pushing him down on the seat. "I'm Remus Lupin." James shook his hand. "James Potter! And this is Sirius Black!" said James pointing to Sirius. He was looking through he trunk for something. " 'ello!" said Sirius thrusting out his hand and taking Remus's, and almost pulling him off the seat.

When the food trolley came around, all the boys bought every food on the cart. They filled up their extra seats with Chocolate Frogs, Drubbles Best Blowing Gum, Berti Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Gummy Wands. They ate and ate and ate until there teeth and stomachs hurt. They laughed, talked, joked, and found that all were a like in different ways. All three connected in some way, shape, or form, and they found that they became very close. Sirius and James the most. But these three boys, Remus, James, and Sirus were inseparable from the minute they meet, and, of course, that would never change.

"Oi! I see the train station. We better get changed into our robes." said Remus has the looked out the window. All three boys got changed and pulled their trunks down from the racks. "Hey mates, before we leave, lets make a pack." said James stopping the boys. "No matter what happens, were always going to be there for each other." James stuck his hand into the middle the circle. "Right-o!" said Sirius sticking his hand. "Umm, yes!" said Remus sticking his hand in. "Right! Lets go to Hogwarts boys!"

The three boys headed out of the train lugging their trunks. And then James saw her. The beautiful red-head. " Mates, that's the girl I was telling you about!" said James pointing to Lily. "Oh, come James! Were only 11! At least wait till were 12. For now we can just ignore her ok?" said Sirius. "Ok. I'll try _really _hard!" said James. Remus and Sirius laughed.

As the boys got off the train, being pushed and shuffled off the train to say it correctly, they heard a loud booming voice yelled "First years this way!" They followed the sound and found themselves standing in front of a lake with about 45 other kids. The booming voice also told them to get into four groups and get into a boat. James was just about to yell for Lily to come with them, when she sat down in a boat with three other girls. "Hey guys. This is Peter." said Remus. He had his hand on the shoulder of a chubby short boy with brown hair. "Hey Peter!" said James and Sirius at the same time. "Do you mind if I join you in the boat?" said Peter. His voice was very quite and squicky. "Of course not!" said James.

All four boys got into a boat. On the boat, the boys saw Hogwarts. It looked like a new home for Sirius, and place of fun for James, and place of learning for Remus, and a place of eating the best food in the world for Peter.

As the boys got into the castle, they entered the great hall. It was magical. The ceiling looked like the actual sky! Beautiful stars were in the sky that night. It was so amazing, even for four growing pre-teen boys. James saw the sorting at sitting on the chair. 'I hope all four of us are in Gryfinndor! And Lily too! Let all five of us be in Gryfinndor! Please!' thought James to himself.

They all waited in the front of the hall to be sorted. Sirius was sorted first. He was in Gryfinndor. Then next was Lily. She was sorted into Gryfinndor. 'Oh thank Merlin! Oh please let us three be in Gryfinndor too!' thought James again. Remus was up next. 'GRYFINNDOR!" yelled the sorting hat. Then it was Peter. Gryfinndor. 'Oh please let me be in Gryfinndor! All my friends are! Please!' James thought this as many times as he could as he sat on the stool. He was smiling, pretending he wasn't scared, but in reality, he really was.

As Lily saw him on the bench, she couldn't help but think he was the most annoying boy she had ever meet. 'I will never ever be friends with him!' thought Lily to herself. But, in the back of Lily's mind, somewhere between The Lord of the Rings and The Beatles, Lily knew she liked this boy. She was going to find out his name, and going to be friends with him. But she disregarded that thought.

James sat on the bench. He saw Remus, Sirius and Peter all smiling at him and giving him the thumbs up. "Humm... James... your a very interesting fellow. I think I'll put you in GRYFINNDOR!" James jumped off the seat and sat down next to Sirius. "This is going to be the best seven years of my life."


End file.
